1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a ceiling system for preventing water, and the like, from leaking through the ceiling into the interior of a room or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability seach conducted in class 52, subclasses 13, 14 and 484 disclosed the following patents: Beamish, U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,887; Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,905; Muller et al, U.S. Pat, No. 3,611,649; Yoneya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,541; and Gutermuth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,165. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.